(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an integrated system operated in a railroad track model for switching point rail, switch signal, or level crossing, and more particularly, to one achieving the control by a servomotor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Train railroad track models generally available in the market involve making real traffic facilities into imitating miniature models including track, train on the track driven by electric energy, and point rail, crossing, related signals and environments to deliver sense of real situation for meeting imitation requirements. In a railroad track model of the prior as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, point rail controlling always operate by means of a stepping motor or an EM structure. The stepping motor or the EM structure usually is in a large size, which prevents easy installation and summary speed regulation, and involves complicate wiring. Even a player has to design on own efforts associate electronic devices; other players who do not command a certain level of electrics are unable to complete the installation of the railroad track model. Furthermore, existing control systems are found with poor coordination making operating set up extremely tedious and strenuous.